Psyched Vampires
by Petersgirl2011
Summary: When Shawn and Gus are trying to get a simple invitation to go to a National Police Convention a murder happens that effects the Psych gang. They want to use Shawns psychic abilities to find the murder. While the Cullens are trying to keep the killing contained so that the Volturi doesn't find out. It is all over the news and Shawn starts seeing things in a whole new way.


**Chapter 1**

* * *

**A/N: I will be putting all of Shawns mental notices in bold italics. His clues so to speak LOL!**

* * *

**SHAWNS POV **

I was tapping my pencil on my desk trying to come up with a way that Gus and I could go to the National Police Convention in Seattle, Washington. I was a little offended that all them acted like I had nothing to contribute to it.

"Shawn" I just kept tapping.

"Shawn" I just kept tapping.

I felt a paper wade hit me in the head "Will you please quit? Some of us are trying to work around here."

I was insulted that Gus was even implying I was slacking off. Anybody that knows me, knows that's not true "I'm working right now Gus. Working on a way to get the Chief to agree that we can go to this convention too and have her pay for our expenses."

"Give it up. That's never going to happen. Lassiter doesn't want us to go along. I even over heard him telling a another detective that we don't really do anything to help the force. He didn't even understand why they invited your dad to be a guest speaker and not him."

That was not what I wanted to hear "You mean they invited my dad to go and he didn't say anything to me. He's an old retired guy. What could they want him to talk about, denture cream and having hemorrhoids?" Actually he does have that because I know.

Gus shrugged it off "I don't know and it doesn't matter Shawn. We need to focus on business and getting a another case before were completely broke." That's exactly what I'm working on too, getting them to need us for another case.

Going down to the station and waiting for the Chief to get back from lunch. I was standing in front of my dads desk "Yes Shawn. Is there something that I can do for you? I'm kind of busy here. I need to have everything finished up so I can leave tomorrow. That reminds me, can you water my plants while I'm gone and bring in the mail." Great now I'm Shawn his personal gardener and delivery boy.

"Now that you mention it. Why didn't you tell me that you were getting to go to the convention before today? Gus and I had dinner with you a couple of nights ago and when we brought it up you were completely quiet about it." I know my dad well enough to know that when he's quiet with me, he's hiding something from me. Otherwise there is no way to keep him quiet.

Dad went over to the filing cabinet was putting various things away "Because Shawn you have always been the most head strong and competitive person I know, even as a child. I knew if I told you they wanted me to go and not you that you would make a big deal about it. I just don't have time for your childish ways today. Think back to when I was trying to teach you that you're not always going to be the center of attention and you don't always have to win."

"I'm sorry I'm not recalling which great lesson that would have been. My childhood was full of so many lessons that you wanted me to learn. When most kids were playing catch with their dad you were always making me learn things and being mean in the process sometimes. "

Dad sighed "I did play catch with you now focus Shawn."

* * *

_I was seven and I wanted so badly to win a bike race between me and Gus. We even made a bet on it because I just knew I was the best. The loser had to do all the chores of the winner for one week. The winner also got to pick one baseball card of the losers collection. Gus was the only one lucky enough on the entire block to get this one card. The one card that I needed to completely my collection._

_I might have just before the race felt Gus's tires were over inflated and let some air out for him. It was nothing that would hurt him in anyway just slow him down a little bit, enough so I was guaranteed win and get that card._

_But when the race started it was me that got the surprise. As I hopped on to start to pedal like crazy my back tire came off and I fell down hard on the concrete. Skinning up my elbow and leg._

_Standing at the finish line was dad "Shawn you can't always win at everything, especially the way you were trying to. I know you think that by winning you get to be the center of attention and it makes everyone love you more but it doesn't. Besides I might have seen you sneaking across the lawn this morning and tampering with Gus's tires. So I decided to teach you a very valuable lesson son and loosened the tire from your bike. There is nothing that you can win or no better attention that you can get, than having a true friend. A true friend for life means more than any baseball card you could ever own. So you know what is the right thing to do is. Now go do it."_

_I went home and got my gold baseball card down from the closet and went to Gus's house "Thanks Shawn. I didn't think even if I won that you would ever let me have this."_

_"That's because you're my friend Gus and I'll be over tomorrow to do your chores just like I said I would."_

* * *

Dad was right about that. Gus is my true friend that has always been there for me. My brother from another mother that's what we are. He still has that baseball card too, framed sitting on his desk at the office. It always amazes me some of the things that can bond a friendship for life. Like something as simple as that card.

Noticing a piece of paper on my dads desk; _**We will call Police Chief Karen Vick at Approximately 2:00 p.m. to confirm your reservations and give you the information about your speaker slot.**_

The phone call will be coming in about forty five minutes from now and Gus and I will be there for it too.

Scanning down to the bottom of the letter; _**Mr. Spencer we would like you to include some scenarios in your presentation of how your psychic capabilities have helped you in solving a few cases. We look forward to hearing your presentation.**_

Smiling like I should be right now at my dad "You're so right. We all need a lesson once in a while to remember that you don't have to be center of attention and winning isn't always the most important thing. We can see that you're a busy man being a file clerk and whatever the hell else you do around here."

As we walked away "Shawn why do you have that stupid smile on your face?"

"Because Gus, it's gonna end up being a good day today. I'm sensing it." And I was. No one even noticed that it was me in the first place that was invited. But I still had to come up with something to convenience the Chief that she needed us enough for her to pay for all our expenses too. But not to worry, I will.

Waiting until about just when it was time for the Chief to get her phone call and for my dad, Lassie and Jules to come walking in. I screamed from the Chiefs doorway "Gus come quick, I'm getting something."

Putting fingers to my temple "I'm see a pool no wait. I'm seeing a hotel. Yes that's it, a hotel. Chief you're there sitting pool side. Jules, oh you are just rocking that bathing suit you have on. Lassie I see you there too but you're wearing your suit and tie still. You're pointing your gun at a group of little kids that just splashed you with water."

Going over to the Chief's desk and laying down on it and placing my hand on my forehead "This one is really taking it out of me. My dad is there too... wait no... my dad isn't there. But Gus and I are."

Noticing the time; **the clock was straight up 2:00 p.m.**

Crossing my legs and uncrossing them again "Your going to get a phone call Chief with some very surprising and yet not surprising news. Some might even say it's a little disturbing too. In 5..4..3..2..1.." I pointed to her phone and it started ringing. The disturbing part for me would be that they never even considered it was me they wanted and not my dad.

Going over to stand between my dad and Gus "Really Shawn was that necessary? You saw the letter on my desk didn't you?"

Smiling like the cat that ate the canary "Wait for it. You haven't even heard the best part of it yet." Dad just rolled his eyes and didn't say anymore.

Lassie was eyeing me "I don't know what you're up to Spencer but it's not going to work." I don't know why he would think that it wouldn't work. For the most part it always does.

The Chief put her hand over the mouth piece of the phone "Mr. Spencer how did you know that a murder had been committed? What else did you see? They are still looking for the animal they think that attacked the Santa Barbara Police Commissioner in Forks, Washington. While in Washington he decided to go on a fishing trip then he went missing. He was suppose to be meeting us over at the convention after that. For some strange reason they think you can help them." Well of course I can help them. But the news was a surprise to me too. But not to worry, I can help them solve this mystery faster than Scooby Doo and the Mystery Machine.

On speaker phone we were given the run down. The Commissioner was attacked by an animal with most of his blood drained from his body. A hiker found his lifeless body down by a river still with all of his fishing gear still on. They have been finding huge paw prints that are still unexplained as to what animal they belong to. He had two small puncture wounds on his neck and no other cuts or lacerations were found. But what kind of animal sucks blood to kill their prey?

Putting my fingers to my temple again "I'm getting something. It was a bat no wait, it was a bat in disguise. Vampire, it was a vampire. It could be a vampire bat."

They all looked at me with their mouths opened. The phone even went dead silent too. Gus whispered to me "Shawn what are you doing telling them that? Are you crazy? Were never gonna get hired for this case."

Whispering back "Last night I might have watched the entire last season of True Blood. Which was phenomenal by the way. Work with me on this Gus."

"I'm sorry without examining the body and the area that the killing took place I can't be sure of anything. I'm being sent too many messages right now."

**JASPERS POV**

I went with Carlisle to where the man had been killed by one of our own kind. It was only about fifty miles from the house. The guy was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It must have been an easy kill for a nomad vampire just passing through. The poor guy wouldn't have had a chance fighting off our kind with our super human strength and being faster than a blink of an eye.

It was a careless kill too. They drained him and didn't even try to cover it up. A hiker had found him and reported it to the local police, Charlie. But this guy was someone important from California and it was being fueled by the news. There was no way in hell we could do damage control and keep it a secret now.

Asking Carlisle what do we needed to do about it. Not only did it risk exposing us as vampire even though we feed off of animals and not human; there was a huge risk of the Volturi coming here to handle the situation.

"The last thing we need is the Volturi coming to investigate this and finding out about Bella being a human, who knows our secret. You know what that will mean. We would all be torn apart and burned for allowing a human to live that could tell everyone the truth. Hopefully this nomad was just passing through and we will not be hearing of anymore killings. Edward is beside himself right now with worry for Bella's safety. But, with Charlie being Bella's father and heading up the investigation; I'm sure we can contain this."

After thinking about it "I'm sure your right Carlisle. Charlie should be easy enough to convenience and keep him on the track that it was just an animal attack."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. This will be a true crossover of our Psych gang and our sparkly friendly vampires.**

**This is just a fun little story. Psych is my sons favorite TV show and I am writing it for him. Although adding the sparkly vampires to the mix did mess him up a little bit. LOL!**

**Let me know what you think! **


End file.
